I Can't Hear Your Voice (Trans Fic)
by kaendi
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk bukan hanya remaja berumur 16 tahun yang normal. Sejak dia berumur 15 tahun, dia bisa mendengar suara hati seseorang dan melihat benang pink yang menghubungkan seseorang dengan takdirnya. {JiKook BTS}
1. The Gangnam-Street

**! This Story isn't Mine !  
This is a translation of 'I Can't Hear Your Voice' and wrote by rometalia.  
If you want the real fic (english), Go PM me!**

* * *

Jeongguk berjalan di jalan yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya, Jalan Gangnam. Ini adalah dunia baru baginya, itu berarti dia harus keluar dari panti asuhan. Panti asuhan itu menjadi satu-satunya tempat tinggalnya dalam beberapa tahun, sejak dia bisa mengingatnya. Dan sekarang semuanya adalah dunia baru. Panti asuhan tu telah ditutup dan dia melarikan diri. _Well, _itu adalah masalah waktu, karena suatu saat, beberapa orang akan mencarinya dan memasukkannya ke panti asuhan yang baru.

Matanya melihat sekeliling. Dia bisa melihat beberapa pasangan memiliki benang _pink_ di jarinya, dengan artian mereka dimaksudkan untuk menjadi bersama. Dia juga bisa melihat seorang laki-laki berpikir tentang pacarnya yang lain ketika ia berjalan bersama pacarnya, Jeongguk pikir itu menggelikan. Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia mendengar perutnya berteriak untuk makanan. Ia mencari kedai makanan yang murah karena ia hanya memiliki sedikit uang. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk sauna juga. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah café kecil yang menyuguhkan makanan yang murah, ARMY café. Dia melangkah masuk hanya disambut oleh laki-laki berpipi _chubby _yang merupakan pelayan café, "Halo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Meja untuk satu orang, tolong," Jeongguk memesan dan laki-laki itu mengantar Jeongguk ke tempat duduknya. Ketika laki-laki itu memberi Jeongguk buku _menu,_ dia melihat laki-laki itu dalam-dalam, untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya didalam hatinya. Jeongguk penasaran, apa kesan pertama lelaki itu kepadanya? Tetapi ia terkejut ketika ia mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran laki-laki itu;

_"Aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu..."_

"Jadi, apa yang kau suka untuk dipesan?"

Kata-katanya menjentikkan Jeongguk untuk kembali ke kenyataan sambil tersenyum, "Satu gulungan_ kimbab_ dan air putih," Dia melihat _nametag _laki-laki itu, Park Jimin.

Sekitar 5 menit, pesanannya sampai. Baru saja ia akan makan, dia merasakan ada seseorang duduk di depannya. "Taehyung hyung," dia memberi salam. Taehyung adalah salah satu dari teman lamanya. Dia diadopsi tahun terakhir untuk sebuah keluarga. "Sudah cukup lama tak ketemu."

Taehyung hanya menggumam seraya mencomot satu potong kimbab milik Jeongguk, "Jadi dimana kamu akan tinggal?"

"_Sauna_," jawab Jeongguk pendek. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini? Sangat kebetulan huh?"

"Oh, sepupuku dan-" Taehyung merona sebelum melanjutkan, "Uhm, Pacarku, bekerja disini."

*Pacar? Taehyung berkencan dengan Jimin?*

"Kamu tahu, tempatku lebih baik daripada sauna. Aku hanya tinggal dengan sepupuku. Disana ada ruangan kosong," kata Taehyung.

Jeongguk memikirkannya untuk beberapa detik. Ia melihat ke Taehyung dan membaca pikirannya, 'Itu akan bagus jika Jeongguk tinggal bersama kita.' Jadi ia menyetujuinya, "Kamu yakin itu tidak memberatkanmu?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Oke. Tetapi pacarmu tak akan cemburu karena aku, kan?"

Yang lebih tua hanya tertawa kepada sahabatnya, "Tentu saja dia tidak akan!" Kemudian dia melihat sosok yang familiar. "Oh itu dia!"

Sebuah sosok yang tinggi menghampiri mereka dengan senyum manis, "Halo, Taehyung. Helo hmmm... Jeongguk?"

"Uh, Kamu tahu aku?"

"Tentu. Kamu adalah Jeon Jeongguk. Tidakkah kamu ingat satu-satunya harapanmu?" dia bertanya.

Muka Jeonggguk terangkat sekali ia tahu siapa pacar Taehyung; "Hoseok hyung!"

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Senang melihatmu kembali, Jeongguk-ah," katanya sambil mengacak rambut yang lebih muda, "Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi padamu. Kemana kamu pergi sekarang?"

"Tempatku," Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok yang dimaksudkan untuk Jeongguk.

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Hoseok mengangkat alis. Dan itu membuat Jeongguk melihat ke mata Hoseok untuk membaca apa yang dia katakan, 'Apa dia serius?' "Hyung, ada yang salah?" dia bertanya kepada yang lebih tua.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Jeongguk-ah," Kata Hoseok dan berbalik kepada Taehyung, "Apa kamu yakin sepupu _tsundere_-mu tidak akan membuat ini sebagai masalah besar?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, "Tentu saja dia tidak akan, hyung. Jangan khawatir."

-o-

Mereka sampai di apartemen Taehyung dua jam kemudian karena mereka berkeliling dahulu. Apartemen Taehyung adalah sebuah apartemen sederhana yang cukup indah untuk seseorang yang disekitar usianya. Taehyung mengetikkan kode kunci dan mengantar Jeongguk ke kamarnya. Itu adalah kamar tamu di apartemen itu.

"Jeongguk-ah, aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan makan malammu. Kau bisa melihat-lihat apartemen. Jangan ragu," Taehyung memasuki kamarnya.

Jeongguk mematuhinya. Ketika Taehyung berada di kamar mandi, dia mengelilingi apartemen. Apartemen itu sangat _simple_, dia hanya menemukan beberapa buku dan instrumen musik, dan kertas not musik di apartemennya. Ketika ia sedang melihat-lihat, dia bisa mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka.

"Hey. Kamu pasti tamu Taehyung."

"Uh, iya."

Dia laki-laki yang tadi, Jeongguk berkata dalam hati. Dia adalah Jimin, lelaki yang ada di café adalah sepupu Taehyung. Jeongguk melihat matanya lagi, tetapi pikirannya tetap memberitahunya jawaban yang sama, 'Siapa orang ini? Mengapa aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya?'

"Aku Jeon Jeongguk."

"Aku Park Jimin."

Kemudian Jeongguk tidak sengaja membaca pikirannya saat mereka bersalaman, 'Itu tidak mungkin kau.'

* * *

**{tbc}**


	2. Barely-Invisible String

**! This Story isn't Mine !  
This is a translation of 'I Can't Hear Your Voice' and wrote by rometalia.  
If you want the real fic (english), Go PM me!**

* * *

Dia berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya dengan berpikir tentang kejadian hari ini. Itu aneh, pikirnya. Apakah kemampuannya hilang... atau hal lain? Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, mungkin dia hanya bingung jadi dia tidak dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Jimin-ssi."

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dan dia berbalik menemukan seorang gadis berdiri dengan senyuman. Gadis itu lagi, batinnya berkata. "Halo," dia menjawab sebelum menatap dalam-dalam mata gadis itu. Ia hanya menyeringai setelah membaca pikirannya. 'Jimin oppa terlihat sangat tampan hari ini.' yang membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu. _Dia tidak kehilangan kemampuannya._

Sampai di depan apartemennya, ia melihat sepatu yang tidak familiar. Kemudian ia menyadari ketika ia melihat sepupunya dengan pelanggan, terlihat jika mereka sudah mengenal selama beberapa tahun. Mungkin sepupunya mengundang dia. Jadi Jimin melangkah masuk ke apartemen dan melihat seorang laki-laki, "Hey. Kamu pasti tamu Taehyung."

Kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik, membuat Jimin terkejut tetapi ia mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Itu dia, laki-laki yang berada di café. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan memberiny senyuman kecil, "Ya."

Ia melihat Jeongguk dalam-dalam. Dan lagi, dia tidak mendengar apapun. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin dia, pikirnya. Untuk sepanjang tahun ini, sejak dia menerima kemampuannya, ia pikir itu adalah perempuan tua, atau orang lain tapi anak kecil.

'Aku pasti gila.'

-0-

"Selamat pagi," Jimin menyapa Taehyung dan Jeongguk yang memakan sarapan mereka keesokan harinya. Ia mengambil bubur instan dari lemari seraya bergabung dengan kedua orang lainnya di meja makan. Tidak seperti Taehyung dan Jeongguk yang mengobrol sepanjang sarapan, Jimin adalah satu-satunya yang diam, dia tidak berbicara sekalipun. Tidak, itu bukan berarti Jimin tidak merasa nyaman dengan Jeongguk, dia baik-baik saja. Taehyun menjelaskannya segala hal kemarin malam. Dia hanya bukan tipe yang banyak bicara. Ketika dia selesai, ia mencuci piring dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku pergi ke café sekarang."

Sesudah dia pergi, Jeongguk menatap Jimin yang perlahan menghilang. Ia masih penasaran siapa itu Jimin, karena setiap saat ia mendengarnya, ia selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jeongguk mencoba untuk mendengarnya saat sarapan, tetapi sepertinya yang lebih tua mengunci pikirannya.

"Dia selalu seperti itu. Dia tidak berbicara banyak," Tiba-tiba Taehyung bersuara. "Jadi jangan sakit hati."

Jeongguk mengangguk sambil melanjutkan memakan makanannya. Oh, apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini? Ia tidak bisa pergi keluar sebebas dulu karena ia tahu orang-orang sedang mencarinya. Dan jika ia tertangkap, ia akan terkurung lagi. "Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku pergi ke tempat Hoseok hyung."

"Ah begitu," Jeongguk membalas. Ia tidak ingin menganggu waktu pasangan itu. "Di sana ada perpustakaan umum dekat gedung kan? Kupikir aku akan pergi ke sana."

Ketika dia selesai dengan sarapannya, ia memakai sepatunya dan pergi ke perpustakaan umum. Taehyung memberitahunya jalan ke perpustakaan itu, yang sangat dekat dengan gedungnya. Di dalam perpustakaan, tidak ada banyak orang. Tentu saja, ini masih liburan musim panas. Siapa yang mau mengunjungi perpustakaan ditengah liburan musim panas?

Ia membungkuk kepada petugas perpustakaan dan menanyakannya dimana bagian buku sci-fi berada. Ia duduk di kursi dan membaca buku yang cukup terkenal sebelum ia menjadi bosan setelah beberapa jam. Jeongguk melihat sekeliling, dan disana ada banyak mahasiswa membaca buku di bagian sci-fi. Ia melemparkan penglihatannya ke seorang lelaki memakai jaket yang sedang melihat ke ponselnya untuk membaca pikirannya. Lelaki itu beralasan dari kencan bersama pacarnya karena pacarnya sangat suka mengomel kepadanya. Itu membuat Jeongguk tertawa kecil. Mengapa seseorang mengencani seseorang yang mereka rasa tidak nyaman di masa depan, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan jarinya. Perasaan apa ini? Dia melihat ke jari kelingkingnya dan dia bisa melihat benang nyaris tidak terlihat terikat di jari kelingkingnya. Jeongguk hanya memandang benda tidak terlihat itu dengan pandangan aneh. Ini adalah waktu untuk menemukan siapa orangnya. Seseorang yang rela menerima punggungnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Hey, Jeo- Uh, Siapa namamu? Aku lupa."

Sebelum Jeongguk sempat memproses apa yang dipikirkannya tadi, sebuah suara menjentikkannya. Sebuah sosok laki-laki berdiri di depannya memegang sebuah buku sci-fi tebal.

"Jeon Jeongguk."

"Oh, Iya, Jeon Jeongguk," Ia berkata mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jeongguk. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan menghabiskan harimu di sini. Maaf jika aku sedikit pendiam, aku bukan orang yang banyak bicara."

Jeongguk menatap jarinya sekali ini lagi tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Kemudian ia melihat kepada Jimin yang membaca bukunya. Dia butuh untuk mendengarnya. 'Aku tetap tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Tolong jangan bilang aku bahwa dia adalah orang yang noona bicarakan,' dia mengulang apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin. Dan itu membuatnya bingung, apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin? dan apakah itu berkaitan dengan... dia?

"Apakah kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Jimin bertanya secara tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang membaca dalam keheningan. Dia menutup bukunya dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Baiklah." Jeongguk menutup bukunya dan menaruh buku itu kembali ke rak.

Keduanya berjalan bersama. Sore pada musim panas itu tidak panas, memberi mereka rasa hangat. Jimin berjalan sedikit di depan dari Jeongguk dengan tangannya berada di kantung. Di belakang, Jeongguk menatap lagi tangannya. Apakah dia baru saja melihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu?

Jimin berhenti tiba-tiba dan berbalik, "Kamu terlihat seperti budakku atau sesuatu. Jangan berjalan di belakangku; itu malah membuatku merasa tidak nyaman." Yang lebih muda menurut dan berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Kemudian mereka berjalan berdampingan bersama. Jimin memutuskan untuk membuat percakapan, "Jadi ceritakan padaku tentangmu. Aku punya hak untuk tahu, kau tahu, sejak kamu tinggal di rumahku? Tapi kamu tidak perlu kalau merasa keberatan."

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kapanpun itu aku bisa ingat," Jeongguk mulai menceritakannya. "Itu adalah panti asuhan yang sama dengan panti asuhan Taehyung hyung tinggal. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka mengirim kita ke panti asuhan lain, tetapi aku menolak karena aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang penting. Dan sekarang, bawahan gubernur sedang mencariku, mereka ingin mengirimku ke panti asuhan lain."

"Oh begitu. Kamu pasti membenci tempat itu, huh?"

"Tidak terlalu. Aku hanya cenderung merasa kesepian di sana."

Jimin mengangguk sementara ia menekan tombol lift. "Jangan ragu untuk tinggal di sini sampai kau bisa hidup sendirian, kalau begitu."

Ketika mereka sampai, keduanya segera menuju kamar masing-masing. Jimin memandang ke cermin. Dia merasa bingung, mengapa ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Jeongguk? Dia mencoba mendengar suara orang lain, ia mendengar semua tapi dia?

Sementara itu, Jeongguk masih melihat jari kelingkingnya. Dia tahu melarikan diri dari panti asuhan adalah pilihan yang benar. Akhirnya, benang itu ada di sana. Setelah beberapa tahun menunggu, akhirnya ia dapat menemukan _orang itu._

_Banyak hal telah terjadi, dan apa yang telah kutunggu-tunggu datang mendekat kepadaku._

* * *

**{tbc}**


End file.
